scientificartsituationalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:EcalZ/a year in Melbourne and in Occupy MElbourne- the cogsimental report
a year in Melbourne and in Occupy MElbourne- the cogsimental report. how many people can travel to Australia? was that an opportunity or a burden? a burden? why? people cant handle the truth. THIS IS PERSONAL IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ THIS BUT THE OCCUPY MELBOURNE PERSONAL DESCRIPTION JUMP TO WHERE THE "888" ARE... when i first came to Australia i wasn't feeling right, i was from losing a semester in the University and living in a small room with my dog, although i created some music and some videos, and i learned a lot about computer science, i wasn't projecting myself in the future, there was any, so i thought, there was only an alienated images of suicide and pain, kind of a very old story to keep telling everyone, but thats how i came to Australia... i had a lot of time to think about moving to Australia, my family first invited me when they first came, 3 year ao, but i was working in a warehouse, and studying Web design, in the warehouse everything was kind of perfect, i was getting pay $12hr and i had a 4thousand dollar savings, then what happened, well, i had to rent the old house, so, i could not do it, i was alone, and all the furniture was also there, so i also had to sell them or move them. my brother at that time was busy so well, i forgot him but he did not help in anything but until the last day. then everything started to change. i got in a messy problem in my job, i quit, filed with anger and i bought a PS3, something that it really kind of screwed thing around, because instead of lifting myself up, i just drowned myself into that electronic system, and depression, of losing the job, moving to another house, having all that responsibility at once, got the worst of me, something i had to live. then, i decided, when the situation went back to, let's say, normality, i started to study computer science, a very hard subject but i knew i could do it, so i moved to Hialeah, with the help of my father, and the savings, my dog, Pincher aka skempler, and well, i just focused in school living my friends behind that thin glass that people built in order to isolated themselves from reality...of course, its not, study, study, study, ist, study, study, party... so when i studied i studied, i started with programming 1 got a B, then trig which was an old subject i just had to remember, useful, for nothing, unless you are in the moon or something without the technology of todays world, buts thats not the case, and it is...so i flunk it, i was new in that university system, and i did not the things i know now...but in one point i decided to pass it with the best grade, you heard that, the best grade, another mistake. so i concentrated in English and in Prog 1, and i pass them, got a job in a sushi restaurant and got the 2 semester, prog 2, intro to computer system and trig and ethics...i just passed ethics, a subject i loved, flunked intro to computer system and cancel prog 2, at that time i was determined to pass them, the first years are always difficult, so i continue, even when my family, my mother was telling me to stop, to change careers, something that people cant decide for you, one has to find their way out of the situation by themselves, of course, moral help is necessary so i was also looking for that, i was looking for a girlfriend. so i started to talk to a girl, an American girl, very beautiful, very lively, and in the process, i started to feel for her, but then, the exam, oh, i studied for days, until 4am, a lot, for the trig and prog2 and intro to computer system, and flunked a test in prog2, pass trig barely with a c and pass intro to computer system, also with a c, so i got depressed, i wanted an A, you see, to plan thing for perfection will only give you the ruins... so because i got depressed, i started talking to the beautiful girl and then, she maybe lost interest in me, as i lost interest in everything... so to speed things up... i pass all those classes and i learned from them like a memory and practical thing...with time of course, i met another girl, a Colombian one but she had a boyfriend. she graduated from criminology and biology, and was doing a trig class with me, so we had time, we studied and laugh, to me, she was hope, she is an inspiration, but then the class ended and each of us went to separate directions... so, then, i started to lose it, not because of the girls nor the studies, but because i was depressed and alone, smoking too much weed and only studying, i quit my sushi job and i had no money, my family had to give me some in order to survive, like the dole in Australia... i lost all my interest, i wanted to have a good job in the Computer science field in order to cerate an organization in Maracaibo and help children like my grandmother does, but that hasnt happened yet, so i saw the end, when i saw it and then i said, if i do it i wont see anything else, so i tattooed a black widow, the most evil of all arachnids in the world, and then i wanted the other version of it, so i got the resurrected and most mystic of all animals, the crow, with religious other things in it... so finally to Australia, when then i had to other thing to do, no escape but there, kind of like the second Australians... ahhh, Australia, the 20 hour fly from Miami, LA and Melbourne, did not expect anything, in was August and nothing was different... so when i first came i got a job in 2 weeks, i got 500 dollars and then i visited all that Melbournians things to do and i started to go to the Couch surfing events and parties, good things happened there, people in Melbourne are different, they are some kind of cold, always dressing in black but very interesting people. 888 OCCUPY MELBOURNE then October, thanks and no thanks for that... the I saw the posters that there was going to be a kind of occupation in Federation square...so on the 15 i went, no one was there, only a series of people dancing and performing some kind of poetry, and in the event i met some woman, we talked and drink, then we wanted to go to another place, so we passed through city square, and what was there? whose square...? i looked, amazed and then we went to that place in Melbourne Central. then, i got another job, a Venezuelan one, the 20th, i worked late and i missed the train, so i stayed in the Occupation, and what happened the 21th? after that, life... so now the time in the occupation but im not going to say anything about it but the people i know, with names and feeling, my personal experience...what i feel. the first person i remember to see was Marcelo, ha, the elctro socialist? ahaha, well we were in a kind of a cirlce with his girlfriend and friend, we spoke about Malcolm x, and many other things, then in the process of OM we started to speak more, and more, he is a very interesting guy, filled with some kind of anger too, very poetic the way he speaks and looks at people... the you know who? Jeff PYro...hahaha, i asked him about the shoes or he was speaking about the shoes, something that he had a problem with his back or something, well that was the 21 of October and i was kind of stoned, it was cold and then i saw Mustafa, always complaining about people messing with his stuff, maybe very tired, but that's how my first impression was... and Cobina too, she was going out of her tent, also angry about a guy who was playing the guitar very loud, what?! well, you know Cobina, she is a lioness...and no one messes with her... this is just a brief "thing" later the more complex one... then at the mourning i saw Jiken! haha, man that guy is full of colors! later your story in full depth...but that day he was in the fence, with his leather jacked and his camera, screaming or talking or protesting... out there, because i was out of that temporary jail that the council built with the help of the police i was with Camilo and the guy who Cobina screamed at... Camilo, ha, in time we saw each other again and this time we were with Blake, haha those guy man, crazy kids in Melbourne...haha so later that week, I saw Baron, shouting in the Library to some people with the microphone? well, he looks like the character of that pxar movie, the " Despicable me" one? haha, also people say that he looks like the Baron of munshowstz?! yea, that guy... oh the occupation... then i went after a party to Treasury gardens, at night, to sleep in a place that if better organized would have been a salvation for all those homeless kids and visitors and even free the society people; change the world, unfuck the world people, personality and everything in the process...so there i met the mighty thor...haha, no i met Chello, he is the Gandalf of OM, things he say at the specific time makes you have hopes and be a little bit of optimistic, like some people say, once you filter his very colorful first impression, once we get rid of all or prejudices, then we will start knowing the world and every drop of life that the fountain of beauty has for us... in there also Carl, not the politician, that one is later on the story...gave me the welcome and showed me the way around the occupation, i felt welcome, very good person, a little bit complicated but, hey who inst? in the gardens i was kind of observant and vigilant when 2 guys from a car where shouting at Daniel and they were going to step out of the car while i was near, so i strangle got fill with energy and, if something was going to happen i was surely was going to protect Daniel, then he old me that he was a black belt and he could have hurt them very hard, those guy in the car, drunk!, and with a little life to live left, while the council were worried about the occupation. then, to the general assemblies, one of the biggest in Melborune, too big, i just was very far, so i could not hear anything, nor i wanted. in that GA i saw Mathew, he asked me for a cigarette and i gave him 2? well, i think... in the treasure there i saw, Marcello again, Frank the Spaniard, and the kitchen group, the Kat, Kade, Sara ...also Dr JEff and Ben, Liam who bought me a good coffee, the deaf guy, sorry i dont remember you name, and others im too tire to describe you guys...but hey, you know who you guys are... then in the Flagstad place, there was Timlin, Dave the warrior, and Brandon...a group of very special individuals with an idea that will change the way we live for a better one, without politicians nor oppression...only the do it yourself attitude and grow it yourself work... there, also Kev, Boosty? ups i forgot her name too... and then one of the GA that made be more active and observant, the one that Beth was, hey Beth, you paid attention to me, well, its the GA format, but still, when i was against the CObina proposal that said to laugh wehn getting arrested, i said, no! that's not funny...and then i explained why in front of maybe like 24 occupiers...that day was also the Baron Tent arrest...and at night you were asking Frank that if he can translate a poem for you about that guy that die in Chile, fusilladed in a futbol pitch by the Pinochet army and oppressive politics, that day, Beth, you got me inspired. your beauty, your strength and your you, uniqueness... so then the Baron arrest, and the Sara incident, well, more than the police lost it out there, they made a criminal offense to a woman, not a good publicity for Melbourne and a painful situation for Sara. then i talked to Jeff Pyro that if they can move to a securer place, that one seems to be very stressful, with all that council harassment and police tactics? well, they then, moved to Fathers Bob place...why, cause i say it, hahaha, no, it was coincidence, they needed a place to rest and fathers Bob situation wasn't that good either so things worked that way. in the fathers bob place, i wasnt there, only once, to a poetic recital made by James, the medic, the Red stash, and i forgot her name...and the name of the one with the cats tattoo on his chest... they are the first aid team, the most organized team i have seen in the Occupation. different groups of people had done or kept alive the occupation and one of them is Teigan and the hippies that were one week occupying; Yonha, Franky, Nemo, Olivia, Panda, Jezza, and many more, many more...thanks guys, thanks... also interesting people contributed to the occupation, like Amy, sometimes Yuki, the always true Connie and her shouting at people because thats the way she release her anger at her past and present...and others, many others that have giving their time to share some love... a, and one of the savior at one time, the great Yohan... then, the occupation had to move, fathers bob has to leave his catholic post and be by himself, so the occupation started again in city square, where some brave occupiers had to face the drunkenness of society and the insult of people...why, because they were different. thats it. and then the occuFridays with the magnificent Cat as the director and Simon the Unions director too, of course this is a sentimental way to say it, because Occupy MElbourne has no hierarchy but you as the leader... and well...all the stories until now, the empty city square, and Teigan, Scott, Kenji, sometimes Indi, sometimes Sam, sometimes Chris, sometimes Corina, Sometimes Sara, and sometimes others...but not like it was before, so when the socialist say that OM is dead i said, well, it is now for the socialist so, there no way ill go back to any meetings nor anything because im OM and by saying what you just said your not acknowledging my presence in Melbourne. so it was union that brought us back but, power and lack of power that got you guys away from OM. Category:Blog posts